10 AñOS DESPUES
by Cecita
Summary: Esta historia tiene lugar en medio de Luna nueva, Y si Edward no habia vuelto?, Si Bella habia envejecido, tal como el queria?, Se reuniran de nuevo?, Esta historia es una traduccion de 10 years later de Bella Mason, la cual me autorizo traducir
1. Chapter 1

_**10 **__**Años después**_

Esta historia tiene lugar en medio de Luna Nueva, Que pasa si Edward no había vuelto?, Si Bella había envejecido tal como él quería?, se reunirán de nuevo?

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia la escribió Bella Manson a ella le pertenecen los créditos, ella amablemente me autorizo a traducirla, así que la traducción me la adjudico yo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**BPoV **_

Me preparé mentalmente para el día que me esperaba, respire profundo cuando salí de mi auto y camine hacia el edificio de la escuela, mis botas de tacón negro eran ruidosas contra el pavimento mojado mientras me dirigía hacia mi salón de clases. Era un lunes de ropa informal, lo llamábamos el día libre para los profesores, gire los ojos de sólo pensar en ello. La gente en los pueblos pequeños obviamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que les encantaba designar que ropa debías de usar todos los días y cuando la podías usar. En lo particular estos días libres me gustaba usar mis jeans vaqueros, y mi blusa de algodón de cuello V. También aunque me dé pena admitirlo me gustaba el poder que tenía sobre los estudiantes varones de mi clase los lunes, me reí sola, gracias a Dios nadie me vio.

En cuanto abrí la puerta y puse mis libros y papeles sobre la mesa, vi que deslizaron una nota por debajo de la puerta, suspiré cuando me incliné para recogerlo era necesario implementar urgentemente un sistema de buzón de maestros, al menos en Forks seria... sacudí la cabeza bruscamente, negándome a dejar que mis pensamiento se me trajeran malos recuerdos nuevamente pero como lo supuse, ya era demasiado tarde el dolor estaba royendo un agujero en mi interior, había olvidado que tenía que mantenerlo ocupado para que no sintiera ese hueco insoportable, miré a mi alrededor frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar una distracción y suspire de alivio cuando mis alumnos empezaron a entrar al salón y a ocupar sus lugares.

Me relajé poco a poco para no empezar a hiperventilar, poco a poco la habitación se fue llenando, me di cuenta que estaba agarrando la nota en mis manos mas de tanto apretarla parecía más un trozo de basura, puse la nota sobre mi escritorio y lo alise con mis manos tratando de regresarla a su estado normal viendo un poco difícil lograr mi cometido.

Leí de nuevo lo que decía la nota para asimilar el mensaje

_Sr__ita. Swan, ___

_Tenemos algunos nuevos estudiantes que ingresan a nuestra escuela hoy. ___

_Por favor, intente que se sientan bienvenidos en su nueva escuela y en su primer día de clases. ___

_Atte. La administración de la Escuela_

¿A quién se le ocurría cambiar de escuela justo en febrero? Huh. Sólo esperaba que no fueran de la ciudad! Yo sabía por experiencia que es difícil adaptarse a un pueblo pequeño después de vivir en una ciudad grande. Aunque, ciertamente, la vida de esta pequeña ciudad había crecido en mí me adapte más rápido de lo que podía imaginar, después de la muerte de Charlie, yo no podía soportar vivir más en Forks más. Recogí mis cosas y me mude, ya este era mi tercer año de la enseñanza de Inglés en esta escuela, elegí enseñar Inglés debido a mi amor por los libros todo estaba sucediendo sorprendentemente bien yo estaba realmente feliz, algo que pensé que sería imposible, ya que él se fue.

No, Bella! No pienses en eso!

Regrese mi atención a mis alumnos, ellos ciertamente ya me conocían lo suficiente como para saber que casi siempre estaba en con mis pensamientos lejos de la tierra, y que regresaba a ella después de un corto tiempo, ellos al menos utilizaron bien su tiempo, para actualizar sus chismes, los chicos sobre el equipo de futbol y las chicas acerca de los recién llegados a la escuela todos estaban muy entusiasmados, aparentemente, estos recién llegados eran bastante apuestos.

Me gire de mi escritorio para escribir el "las labores de hoy" en el pizarrón. La charla fue calmándose poco a poco cuando empezaron a sacar de sus mochilas sus respectivas tareas; no puedo evitar sonreír mientras camino hacia las grandes ventanas en la parte posterior del salón, no precisamente estaba lloviendo todavía, pero había niebla, y parecía que iba a empezar a llover muy pronto.

Me decidí a disfrutar de esa espesa niebla mientras duró, abrí la ventana y deje que la humedad y el aire perfumado a tierra mojada se llevara los olores de los químicos que utilizan para limpiar los pisos de aquí, respiré profundo dejando que el aire me limpie tan a fondo como una ducha puede.

Me acerqué con cuidado de vuelta a mi escritorio. Ya no era tan torpe como solía ser, pero nunca confiaba lo suficiente cuando llevaba tacones de aguja busqué a través de los documentos en mi escritorio, en un intento de encontrar mi libro de notas, cuando la puerta se abrió, rápidamente mire a mi alrededor, contando cabezas nadie faltaba.

Los nuevos estudiantes! Por supuesto! Duh! Me golpee en la frente y rápidamente me enderece para saludarlos. O me acomode solamente para lucirme frente al nuevo estudiante? ¡Grrr! Odio que todo sea tan confuso, especialmente los lunes!

Mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia arriba para ver quien estaba de pie en la puerta casi me desmayé de la conmoción. Ahora entendía por qué las chicas estaban tan entusiasmadas con los nuevos estudiantes.

Relájate, Bella me dije a mi misma, tomé una respiración profunda y me estabilice a mí misma en contra mi escritorio, me repetía una y otra vez que hay una explicación para esto ... tal vez el karma. ¿O fue sólo mi mala suerte? ¡Oh! Es sólo un sueño, por supuesto, pensé, es sólo un sueño me pellizque sola en el brazo muy fuerte, dispuesta a despertarme a mí misma, pero no lo hice simplemente seguía ahí. Maldita sea! Pensé para mis adentros.

Tal vez sólo es alguien que se ve exactamente como él, solo pensé que ojala con suerte, como la directora, la Sra. Webber, entró detrás de él fuera solo una visión y estuviera confundida. "Clase, me gustaría presentarles a Edward Cullen su nuevo compañero de clase." Comento la Señora Webber e inmediatamente esto deshizo mi teoría.

Tal vez no me reconocería! Había una posibilidad, una línea muy delgada para que no lo hiciera, pero no era imposible. Si acepto que había cambiado mucho mi aspecto en estos casi 10 años, mi cabello era más largo y de color marrón oscuro, ahora es luminoso de color rubio dorado, a la altura mis hombros. También (gracias a Dios por los contactos), me puse contactos de color azul oscuro sobre mis ojos marrón chocolate. Incluso mi figura había cambiado, acepto que estaba más robusta lo cual me hacia curvilínea, a mi propia madre se le había dificultado reconocerme cuando me volvió a ver, sería difícil para él me reconocerme pensé... a menos que…. Maldita sea mi esencia! Entre en pánico.

Desafortunadamente, no había forma de cambiar los olores que la propia sangre emitía, al menos no que yo supiera. O.K, Bella, tranquilízate, piensa, piensa, piensa.

La única forma que pensé fue no el no acercarme demasiado a Edward para que el no pudiera oler mi esencia. En ese momento agradecí por el aire y olor a tierra mojada que entraban por la ventana, y que en los horarios no se imprimen los nombres de los profesores, imagino que diría si veía Isabella Swan en su agenda, es obvio que sabría quién era yo.

Yo no sé por qué estaba tratando de evitarlo, Ok, eso es una mentira, yo sabía que estaba tratando de no involucrarme con él de nuevo, sin embargo, yo no quería que se fuera sabía que si le decía quién era yo, él y su familia se irían como ya lo habían hecho antes, y en ese momento recordé cuando Edward les pidió que se fueran el simplemente... no me quiere. Pero todo eso es pasado ahora!

Arreglé mi cara para parecer maestra, e intente darle la mejor sonrisa de bienvenida. La directora salió y cerró la puerta, me situé en la realidad y le señale un asiento libre para él, en la parte posterior del salón junto a las ventanas, y con toda la calma que pude le dije "Usted puede sentarse allí." Mi corazón palpitaba velozmente, no podía creer el efecto que tenia aun Edward en mí!, quiero decir que ha sido así, 9 años y medio desde que me rompió el corazón (no es que lleve la cuenta exacta del tiempo), y todavía estaba perfecto, con sus ojos topacio luz, rasgos perfectos, y la sonrisa impresionante, como era de esperarse les encantó a todas, incluyéndome a mí, pero yo no podía hacer esto! No puedes derretirte aun por él, Bella! me gustaría tratarlo como cualquier otro profesor que, uno que era inmune a su encanto, sería difícil, pero no podía ser tan duro como seguir con mi vida después de que él se había ido.

**Que tal les gusto no les gusto a mi particularmente hasta aquí ya me tenia llena de dudas y de intrigas, espero que me puedan dejar un review para saber su opinión, nos leemos pronto.**

**Besitos**

**Cecicita**


	2. Chapter 2

_**10 **__**AÑOS DESPUES**_

Esta historia tiene lugar en medio de Luna Nueva, Que pasa si Edward no había vuelto?, Si Bella había envejecido tal como él quería?, se reunirán de nuevo?

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia la escribió Bella Manson a ella le pertenecen los créditos, ella amablemente me autorizo a traducirla, así que la traducción me la adjudico yo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer.

_**Capitulo 2**_

**EPoV**

Genial una nueva ciudad, una nueva escuela, otro conjunto de personas que nos observaban y se dedicaban a pensar en nosotros, pero lo más importante, otro lugar donde poder llorar por no estar con Bella.

"Edward", Alice me llamo en sus pensamientos, "deja de pensar en ella, piensa en esto como un nuevo comienzo", me miro fijamente, me sorprendió lo que pensaba. "Tienes el dolor en la cara, además, estas lastimando a Jasper, así que déjalo ya!"

Me miro con timidez, tenía razón y yo lo sabía, Alice me dio una de sus sonrisas alentadoras, yo no pensaría en Bella en todo el día, me prometí a mi mismo mientras conducía el Volvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Yo sabía que no podía cumplir mi promesa que era muy difícil pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, ya no lo hacía por mí, lo hacía por el bien de mi familia; yo sabía que los había lastimado mucho cuando salimos de Forks, era ahí donde estábamos cómodos, me odiaba a mi mismo por hacerlos salir de esa manera, pero yo no podría haberme quedado ahí, no con lo que le había hecho a Bella, mi hermosa, divertida y dulce Bella, ¡Basta Edward!, me mande a mi mismo rápidamente.

Bajamos todos del coche y nos dirigimos a la oficina principal, pude leer todos los pensamientos de la gente que pasaba cerca, todos se centraban en nosotros a medida que íbamos pasando.

"Quienes son?, gracias a Dios hoy me puse mi falda…."

"¡Genial!, Como voy a conseguir que Ally salga conmigo ahora que ellos están aquí…"

"Ay Dios mío! Es momento de poner en práctica mi coqueteo…"

Trate de bloquear todas esas voces cuando entramos a la oficina, mas la secretaria levanto la vista y con voz entrecortada en sus pensamientos dijo ¡Santo Dios!, pero que lindo grupo, especialmente ese de cabello rubio, parece un poco raro pero…."

Me reí en voz baja, rápidamente mis hermanos voltearon a mirarme tratando de averiguar que era lo que me causaba risa, moví la cabeza negando lo que escuchaba, Emmett me frunció el ceño y Alice se acerco al escritorio y solo dijo "Hola" en voz baja, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro, me di cuenta que Alice tenía esa sonrisa picara en su rostro, "somos los Cullen, venimos por nuestros horarios de clase"

La secretaria parecía aturdida mientras le daba a Alice nuestros horarios, por supuesto, nuestras voces son siempre una grata sorpresa para los seres humanos. Estábamos amontonados en el pasillo para comparar nuestros horarios, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban fingiendo ser alumnos del último año, Alice y yo estábamos en penúltimo nivel, no estaba dentro de nuestros planes quedarnos en esta ciudad por mucho tiempo, el almuerzo de todos era a la misma hora, gracias a Dios!.

Mire mi horario y vi que mi primera clase era ingles con la Srta. Swan, Oh! Exclame en voz baja, lo siguiente que supe fue que Alice tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí, lo cual me sorprendió, que era sabido que yo no era una persona muy delicada y sensible, "Oh, Edward! Puedes cambiar tu clase si quieres!" sacudí la cabeza y poco a poco me soltaba de los brazos de Alice, "está bien, puedo manejarlo, de verdad" yo no tenía que leer sus mentes para saber lo que estaban pensando, ellos no me creyeron, y sinceramente no los podía culpar, no me creía ni yo mismo, les dedique una pequeña y torcida sonrisa, y rápidamente comencé a caminar en dirección de mi clase.

Por supuesto, para mi sorpresa, A quien me encuentro en el pasillo?, a la directora!, yo solo podía pensar que mi día ya no podía ser peor, ¡tonto de mi!. La directora, la Sra. Webber insistió en caminar conmigo a la clase de la Srta. Swan, mientras caminábamos se dedico a recitarme las reglas de la escuela y las políticas, cuando nos acercamos mas a la sala de ingles no pude evitar suspirar con alivio, tal vez esta profesora seria un poco menos aburrida que otros maestros, aunque probablemente sería vieja como la mayoría. La gran parte de los profesores de ingles, al menos, todos los que he conocido (demasiados para contarlos) siempre han sido personas de edad avanzada.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré en una sala diferente, colorida, llena de carteles y proyectos, mire alrededor de la habitación para tratar de encontrar a la maestra, quede sorprendido agradablemente cuando mis ojos al fin la encontraron. Era diferente, para empezar era joven entre 26 o 27 años, con el cabello rubio dorado con raíces oscuras, y los ojos tan azules que podrían haber sido contactos, pero no fue su cara bonita lo que me impacto, sino que no llevaba nada ni remotamente que la hiciera lucir como profesor, llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados a la cadera, botas de color negro con tacones de aguja, y una blusa de algodón de cuello V en color azul que acentuaba su figura completa y contrastaba agradablemente con su piel de color marfil, ella era hermosa, muy hermosa para ser un humano.

Justo cuando estaba estudiando su rostro levanto sus ojos para encontrar los míos, parecía que estaba en shock, esta siempre era una reacción normal en la gente, siempre se sorprendía por nuestra apariencia. Luego acerco su mano derecha para pellizcarse a si misa en su antebrazo izquierdo, y tenía los ojos cerrados herméticamente, parecía que estaba tratando de despertar de un sueño, esta fue la primera vez que reacciono así.

A pesar del hecho de que yo nunca la había visto antes, la Srta. Swan tenía un aspecto muy familiar al de ella, de mi Bella.

Se agarro al borde de la mesa con fuerza y asintió, sonrió cuando la Sra. Webber me presento a la clase, yo solo esperaba que mi lugar estuviera en la parte de atrás de la sala, cerca de las ventanas abiertas, donde circulaba el aire fresco si aroma alguno. "Usted puede sentarse ahí" señalo la Srta. Swan a un escritorio vacio, cerca de las ventanas, su voz era tan similar a la de Bella, que dolió, era algo menor, pero aun así dolía y mucho.

Me traslade rápidamente (a paso de humano) a mi asiento de la parte de atrás de la sala, puse mis libros sobre el escritorio y con la firme disposición en mi mente de aburrirme, pero sorprendentemente no fue así, la Srta. Swan no era nada parecida a ningún otro profesor que había tenido, ella era joven y llena de energía y parecía que realmente se preocupaba por sus alumnos, excepto por mí, esto era algo que no lograba entender, la Srta. Swan parecía realmente que no me quería, apenas me miro y cuando lo hizo sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y de rabia. Trate de explicarme a mi mismo lo que estaba pensando pero no logre escuchar nada, esto solo me había ocurrido una vez, con Bella, ¡Argh! Mi no latente corazón me dolía con la sola idea de pensar en Bella, no podía creer que yo había vivido (bueno si a esto le puedo llamar vida) durante casi 10 años sin ella, claro que había pasado un centenar de años sin siquiera conocerla, pero en ese momento no sabía lo que me faltaba hasta que ella apareció. El resto de mis clases voló tal como recordaba en la última escuela que había estado era en Forks y había pasado lo mismo.

_**Inicia Flashback**_

_Fue un par de años después de que me había ido, pensé que si podía ver a Bella feliz con otro tipo, me sentiría mejor __acerca de mi decisión de haberla dejado, pero mi sorpresa fue tanta cuando me di cuenta que Bella no estaba ahí, su aroma estaba estancado en la casa donde ella y Charlie solían vivir, le pregunte a todos sus amigos, a Jessica, Angela, incluso a Mike, todos ellos habían dicho que después de que Charlie murió Bella se mudo sin avisar a nadie a donde iba, pensé que al menos ella estaba a salvo donde estuviera, sin mi constantemente poniendo en peligro su vida._

_**Termina Flashback**_

Me obligue a dejar de pensar en ella mientras caminaba a la cafetería, tome mi charola con un sándwich y un vaso de leche, rápidamente revise los pensamientos en el comedor, ahí estaban mis hermanos sentados en una mesa de la esquina, como era costumbre todas las mesas cercanas estaban vacías, los seres humanos ya podían sentir que eramos diferentes, si realmente no podían comprender que eramos peligrosos su instinto les decía que no se acercaran demasiado. Me senté junto a Alice la cual susurraba emocionada acerca de su nueva clase, la horticultura, Emmett tenía una mirada oscura sobre su comida, echando humo de toda la tarea que ya tenía y Rosalie estaba admirando sus uñas pintadas de color rosa claro. Estaban tratando de bloquear todos sus pensamientos que tenían de mí, se concentraron solamente en la línea del almuerzo. La Srta. Swan estaba ahí, rápidamente tomo una botella de agua y salió casi corriendo de la cafetería, entrecerré los ojos mientras miraba fijamente detrás de ella, Que podría haber hecho para hacerle daño?, pensé mientras recordaba su mirada triste cuando me miraba.

Alice miro hacia donde yo estaba viendo y me pregunto, Edward?, Que estas mirando?, ella siguió su mirada hacia donde estaban mis ojos, y era en la Srta. Swan cuando se fue corriendo por la puerta de la cafetería, Quien es esa?, porque está enojada?, pregunto Alice con curiosidad.

Qué? Le conteste confundido, me dio una mirada curiosa, creo que estaba loco, me refiero a que la Srta. Swan este enojada conmigo, porque está enojada conmigo ella?, "esa es la Srta. Swan" comente, Alice y Jasper levantaron sus cejas y Emmett puso cara de preocupación.

"Estoy bien" le conteste a su pregunta no formulada, "Solo que no creo que yo le caiga muy bien".

_**Nota del autor:**_** Se que esto es mucho más que el PoV de Bella (incluso falta más de el PoV de Edward) perdón! Pero voy a volver al PoV de Bella lo prometo.**

_**Nota de la traductora:**_** Jajaja, pues aquí tienen el capitulo Dos ya despeja un poquito de dudas, vienen cosas mas interesantes, mil gracias por sus reviews gracias, con eso se que voy bien, espero mas reviews por favor, nos leemos pronto. Besitos**


	3. Chapter 3

_**10 **__**AÑOS DESPUES**_

Esta historia tiene lugar en medio de Luna Nueva, Que pasa si Edward no había vuelto?, Si Bella había envejecido tal como él quería?, se reunirán de nuevo?

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia la escribió Bella Manson a ella le pertenecen los créditos, ella amablemente me autorizo a traducirla, así que la traducción me la adjudico yo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer.

Nota de la traductora: Gracias por sus comentarios y una disculpa por la tardanza tuve unos problemillas pero parece que ya todo está prosperando, muchas me preguntaron como mi hermoso Edward no se había dado cuenta que es Bella por el olor, entonces recuerden que en el primer BPoV ella menciona que se acerco a la ventana respirando el olor entonces por eso el no la noto por que la brisa se estaba llevando el aroma de Bella, cualquier duda en mi profile esta mi correo con gusto denme de alta y conversamos largo y tendido del asunto, que lo disfruten saluditos.

**Capitulo 3**

**BPoV**

Tome una botella de agua y salí literalmente corriendo, corrí directamente de la cafetería a la sala de profesores, solo rezaba por qué no tuviera el seguro la puerta, Si!! Gracias.

Tome un trago de agua antes de colocarla sobre la mesa, fue entonces cuando mis pensamientos me golpearon fuertemente y me refiero a que realmente me golpeo duro, los Cullen estaban aquí!, AQUÍ! Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward, Ay Dios mío! Edward esta aquí!

Me hundí en el suelto y digo realmente me sentía hundida, puse mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho y comencé a mecerme con el ritmo de mi respiración, lo cual me arrastro poco a poco a la hiperventilación, debía reconocer mis pensamientos no me estaban ayudando, yo sabía lo que pasaría ahora, el iba a averiguar quién era yo y sabía que iba a caer nuevamente enamorada de él, Otra vez??, bueno en realidad nunca me había desenamorado de el de verdad, empecé a mecerme más rápido, de pronto ya esta tirada en el suelo frio en posición fetal.

Como pudo suceder esto?, Por qué? Yo estaba mejorando! Yo pensaba que jamás iba a volver a ver a Edward, apenas estaba reparando el agujero que él y su familia habían hecho cuando se fueron, me empecé a enojar pensando que me habían dejado. Ni siquiera me habían dicho adiós! Incluso Alice y Esme, solo habían desaparecido, no podía creer que yo pensaba que me reconocería! Ilusa probablemente se habían olvidado de mí!

De pronto mi visión se nublo, me balancee un poco, los bordes de las cosas empezaron a desdibujarse, me seguí balanceando, atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante, etc. Entonces me desmaye.

Dónde estoy? Esto no es mi habitación, pensé cuando poco a poco me incorporaba, yo me defendía contra una oleada de nauseas, pronto reconocí que estaba en la sala de profesores, como llegue hasta el sofá?, me puse de pie rápidamente y con la misma rapidez con la que me levante y como era de esperarse me caí, pero en lugar de golpearme en el suelo, que era lo que yo esperaba, un par de brazos fuertes y cálidos me tomaron y eso me tranquilizo.

Mire hacia arriba y me encontré con la mirada oscura de Mateo Kaplin, me sonroje y el solo me sonrío, "Bueno, buenos días dormilona, tienes suerte de que no tienes que dar clase en el sexto periodo o si no serias tan atrapada!", se burlaba de mi mientras yo luchaba en mi mente para saber lo que había pasado, Oh! Me podrías poner en el sofá por favor? El asintió con la cabeza para no soltó mis brazos, Que hora es? El libero uno de mis brazos para ver su reloj, "es la 1:30".

Maldición había estado inconsciente por una hora, me fije en mi botella de agua sobre la mesa, justo donde la había dejado, me sacudí del brazo de Matt para tomar la botella en mis manos y al igual que Matt había dicho, que no tenia clase en el sexto periodo, sin embargo, tenia clase en el séptimo periodo y tenía que preparar la clase, gire para hacer frente a Matt y lo vi mirándome, "Que?" le pregunte, sintiéndome como mi cara se empezaba a sonrojar, "nada", sonrío con picardía, levanto las cejas intentando verse conquistador, "es solo, eh, su camisa, es….. um …… puede que quiera acomodarla un poco hacia abajo" mire hacia abajo y pronto sentí el rubor en mi cara, mi blusa se había subido digamos que no a una altura muy respetable, por encima de mis jeans.

Me volví avergonzada y Salí de ahí tan rápido como pude, tirando de mi blusa hasta que llegue a mi salón de clases apresurada, apenas cruce la puerta cuando la campana marco el comienzo del séptimo periodo, mis alumnos me miraron con curiosidad cuando me senté en mi escritorio, respirando con dificultad, así que les indique que podían tener unos minutos para hablar en voz baja entre ellos, ellos empezaron a hablar en voz baja, probablemente sintiendo que necesitaba tranquilidad, me encanto esta clase, ellos fueron los más maduros de todos mis jóvenes.

Yo estaba ya un poco más tranquila con mi respiración acompasada, así que me puse de pie y empecé a escribir en la pizarra, al iniciar a dar las instrucciones me volví a encontrar con un par de ojos topacio que me miraban con curiosidad.

Al terminar la clase solo escuche "Hola" el propietario de los ojos se presento a sí misma en voz baja "soy Alice Cullen"

Nota de traductora: Tan tan taaaaan, que les pareció, espero que les guste, de verdad muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado su valioso tiempo para dejarme un lindo review, de cualquier manera pueden seguir dejándolos jiji, prometo actualizar en corto tiempo por que el próximo capítulo es muy bueno jajaja, bueno nos leemos pronto, saluditos y besitos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**10 **__**AÑOS DESPUES**_

Esta historia tiene lugar en medio de Luna Nueva, Que pasa si Edward no había vuelto?, Si Bella había envejecido tal como él quería?, se reunirán de nuevo?

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia la escribió Bella Manson a ella le pertenecen los créditos, ella amablemente me autorizo a traducirla, así que la traducción me la adjudico yo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer.

**Nota de la traductora: **Hola hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad que me dibujan una sonrisa cuando veo que me llego un review, gracias por tomarse tu tiempo para leer esta historia, espero que les guste este capítulo, que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo **** 4**

BPoV

Al terminar la clase solo escuche "Hola" el propietario de los ojos se presento a sí misma en voz baja "soy Alice Cullen"

APoV

Edward tenía razón, había algo familiar en la Srta. Swan pensaba a medida que la estudiaba de espaldas, pero que lo hacía pensar que él no le agradaba?, reflexione unos minutos, después de que el nos dijo que el simplemente no le agradaba a la maestra, Edward se convirtió en un mudo, lamentablemente no podía leerle la mente, por lo que no sabía qué era lo que le estaba molestando, probablemente fue solo la memoria de Bella. Parecía que ahora le había afectado mucho más que cuando recién la había dejado, todos la echábamos de menos, ella era como parte de la familia, ella era como una hermana para mi, mi mejor amiga, incluso había llegado a agradarle a Rosalie, bueno no exactamente como a nosotros, pero apreciaba su influencia sobre Edward. Pero yo no podía pensar en esto ahora!, no cuando Edward podría estar escuchando mis pensamientos.

La Srta. Swan volteo, con voz entrecortada y una mirada de reconocimiento, vio mi rostro, los profesores deben haber ido con chismes sobre el clan de los Cullen, pero eso no le quita el pánico que mostraron esos ojos, mmmm.. Por qué?

"Hola, soy Alice Cullen" me presente en silencio, no quería asustarla, parecía que estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, pero su voz era tranquila, "hola, soy la Srta. Swan, encantada de conocerte", mis instintos me gritaban, me obligaban a reconocerla, mas sin embargo no podía reconocerla, en lo que podía recordar de mi vida de vampiro, nunca había conocido a esta mujer, sin duda yo la habría recordado como un ser humano hermoso.

Ella me dio un lugar en la parte de atrás del salón, cerca de las ventanas abiertas, estaba lloviendo suavemente afuera, la lluvia traía una suave brisa que intensifico el olor de la sangre humana de todos los que estaban en ese salón, me preguntaba como Jasper estaba resistiendo, había estado buscando a través de visiones de un futuro próximo para ver si estaba en peligro de perder el control, mas no encontré nada que sugiriera que él iba a atacar a alguien, su autocontrol estaba mucho mejor, ya podía soportar más la sed, probablemente también ayudo el que habíamos cazado una noche anterior para evitar problemas.

La campana sonó, me tomo desprevenida y rápidamente me obligue a ordenar mis pensamientos, recogí mis libros poco a poco, más lento que de costumbre, esperando a que salieran todos del salón, excepto la Srta. Swan y yo, me acerque a su escritorio, si tan solo pudiera acercarme a ella lo suficiente para aspirar su aroma, solo para evitar la transferencia de clase de Edward. Las maestras siempre se oponían terminantemente a permitir que Edward o cualquiera de los chicos decidieran cambiarse de su clase. Algunos argumentos habían sido realmente ridículos, una maestra dijo que ella había visto a Edward primero y que era justo y estaba en su derecho de que ella fuera su maestra todo el curso, Emmett se había tirado al piso de la risa que este comentario le había causado, todo el mundo se reía, incluso Rosalie.

Me acerque a su escritorio y levanto la vista sorprendida, su sangre subió rápidamente y logro que se viera un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mi memoria corría a mil por hora, pero todavía no podía deducir donde la había visto antes, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando como si estuviera tratando de protegerse a sí misma, -Si-dijo, con los ojos y la voz guardados.

Decidí ser un poco más sutil, solo para ablandarla "Solo quería darle las gracias por ayudar a hacer que me sienta bienvenida a esta escuela, de verdad de lo agradezco" le dije alegremente, la Srta. Swan solo me sonrió levemente, parecía que había causado una expectativa así que continúe, "Se que mi hermano también llevo su clase el día de hoy, Edward Cullen?" ella asintió con la cabeza mientras vi como su sonrisa se desvaneció, me preguntaba si tal vez el realmente le desagrada, quería saber por qué?, seguí adelante con mi dialogo, " me estaba preguntando, tal vez si podía transferirlo de clase" ella se limito a contestar, Cual es su motivo?, ummmmm… Oh si! Entonces recordé que Edward era inteligente "el piensa que debe estar en una clase más avanzada", espere expectante alguna respuesta como "yo puedo enseñar cosas más avanzadas" algunas personas simplemente no tenían vergüenza, pero su respuesta me tomo totalmente desprevenida.

"Ahh muy bien, eso me parece muy bien" respondió ella, "dame un momento para buscar los papeles para que puedas llevarlos a casa para que tus padres los firmen", sentí que mi boca estaba más abierta de lo normal de la sorpresa, realmente había escuchado lo que yo acababa de escuchar?, algún maestro, una joven profesora iba a aceptar que Edward se fuera de su clase sin siquiera poner resistencia?, tal vez la Srta. Swan realmente tenía algo en contra de Edward, pero, que podía hacer el que le desagradara tanto a ella?

"Qué?" por fin logre salir de mi estado de trance, ella me miro sorprendida por mi reacción, "que acaba de decir?", yo estaba totalmente aturdida, esto nunca había ocurrido antes, definitivamente, ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, me dijo, "de acuerdo, por qué?, pasa algo?", su tono era condescendiente, se pudo de pie rápidamente, su movimiento repentino hizo que su aroma me golpeara repentinamente, ella se quedo helada, al darse cuenta de que había cometido un grave error.

Respire profundo oliendo su aroma, ya todo empezaba a encajar, se acomodaban las piezas en su lugar, "Bella?" susurre, ella sonrió tristemente, "hola Alice", Ay Dios mío! La abrace con fuerza, ay Dios mío! Bella!, no podía dejar de gritar, no lo puedo creer! Finalmente estaba viendo a Bella, después de todos estos años, pero yo no estaba viendo a la Bella que conocí, me di cuenta y rápidamente me separe de nuestro abrazo, " que te hiciste a ti misma?, Como llegaste a ser maestra?, porque no me dijiste quien eras?, Edward?" Bella se estremeció cuando dije su nombre.

Entonces sonó el timbre, me sorprendió una vez más causando que Bella saltara del susto, "uy voy a llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase, Maldita sea!, tarde en mi primer día de clases" yo no sería capaz de obtener respuestas de Bella, ella solo me dijo "te daré un pase para que puedas llegar tarde", sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no alcanzo a llegar a sus ojos, la hice sentarse en un escritorio, y me senté frente a ella, "quiero algunas respuestas" le dije yo con tono severo, "que quieres saber?" pregunto con voz ahogada, hundió su rostro en sus manos, "en primer lugar, porque cambiaste tu apariencia?, en segundo lugar, Como terminaste aquí? Como maestra?, y en tercer lugar, porque no nos dijiste quien eras?, entre otras cosas que necesito saber" levante mis cejas con cara de quiero las respuestas pronto.

"Muy bien", suspiro ella, levanto la cabeza y comenzó su historia.

**Nota de la traductora:** chan, chan chaaaaaan, ujuu por fin Alice se dio cuenta de que era ella, muchas gracias por sus comentarios como les decía al principio, me alegran el día, ya el próximo capítulo lo subo en 2 días ya solo me faltan unos párrafos, si les gusto pueden dejarme un lindo review, si no también me pueden dejar uno jaja, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**10 **__**AÑOS DESPUES**_

Esta historia tiene lugar en medio de Luna Nueva, Que pasa si Edward no había vuelto?, Si Bella había envejecido tal como él quería?, se reunirán de nuevo?

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia la escribió Bella Manson a ella le pertenecen los créditos, ella amablemente me autorizo a traducirla, así que la traducción me la adjudico yo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer.

**Nota de la traductora: **Hola a tods, primero que nada les pido una disculpa tuve unos problemas técnicos y no me fue posible subir el capitulo antes, Carolina de verdad discúlpame no fue mi intención, en fin espero que disfruten este capítulo, ya se va aclarando todo, gracias por sus reviews mis ojitos brillan cada vez que los leo. Que lo disfruten

**Capitulo **** 5**

JPoV

Apreté la mandíbula y tuve que tragar mi propio veneno, el que mi boca estaba produciendo gracias a las esencias del salón, maldita lluvia pensaba, solo permite que cada una de las personas aquí olieran mucho mejor, porque carajos los horarios tenían que estar tan separados, con un pasillo tan largo de recorrer?

Si tan solo pudiera llegar al salón de clase a paso vampírico, pero no podía, no podían darse cuenta, salí necesitaba salir, suspire de alivio mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia, ahora bien, si tan solo pudiera conservar este aroma durante el periodo de clases, entonces esto sería más fácil, si este periodo pasara rápido podría estar de nuevo con Alice, me pregunto cómo ira su día, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho durante el almuerzo.

Me concentre en tratar de encontrar a Alice buscando en los sentimientos de los demás estudiantes, siempre podía identificar con facilidad los sentimientos de Alice, fue fácil encontrarla, me desconecte de mi clase totalmente, me concentre mas en Alice, que por cierto no estaba en su clase del periodo 8, sus emociones estaban cambiando continuamente, se sentía sorpresa, felicidad, tristeza, confusión, ira, felicidad de nuevo, todo al mismo tiempo, que podía haber causado en Alice el sentir todas esas emociones tan diversas?, me preguntaba, en estos momentos era cuando realmente quería tener el don de Edward, el no tenía ni idea de lo frustrante que es no ser capaz de conocer todos los pensamientos de la gente al mismo tiempo, bueno, considerando que no había sido capaz de leer la mente de Bella…. NO! no hay que pensar en Bella, sobre todo sabiendo que Edward puede estar escuchándome.

Fue duro tratar de no pensar en Bella, pero hemos tenido que aprender por el amor de Edward hacia ella, quiero decir, todos perdimos a Bella también, pero Edward estaba sufriendo gravemente, lo cual me causo dolor a mí, o sea que era definitivamente tiempo de dejar de pensar en Bella, pero no podía, ella era como una hermana mas para nosotros, no creo que Edward haya pensado eso cuando se separo de ella, que nos quito a nuestra hermana, solté un pequeño gruñido y me concentre en la lección.

APoV

Entre pensativa al brillante volvo de Edward, no podía convencer a mi mente de todo lo que Bella me había dicho, sabía que no había escuchado la versión completa, edito y yo lo sabía, la hice prometer que me tenía que decir la versión completa de la historia esta noche, nos vamos a reunir en el estacionamiento de la escuela alrededor de las 11:30 pm.

Voy contando mis pasos, mientras camino rápidamente hacia el coche, tenía que mantener fuera a Edward de la lectura de mis pensamientos, Bella no quería que Edward supiera que ella está aquí y el no va a averiguar nada a través de mi, definitivamente.

Di un pequeño brinco para subir al coche y me senté en el asiento trasero, mire hacia un lado para encontrar que Jasper me miraba con curiosidad, en realidad todo el mundo estaba fijando su mirada en mi, "por que tardaste tanto en llegar, Alice?" pregunto Rosalie con impaciencia, "si, que estabas haciendo?" Emmett me pregunto irritado, "tuve una pequeña distracción de acuerdo, entonces, como les fue en su primer día?" pregunte alegremente, pero todo el mundo me ignoro, a excepción de Jasper, que me seguía mirando fijamente, tenía una pregunta muda en sus ojos, sacudí la cabeza diciéndole que no podía explicarle ahora, se encogió de hombros y se volteo para mirar por la ventana, me acerque para agarrar su mano y me sonrió, y siguió mirando en silencio por la ventana. Mi mente estaba concentrada pensando en números o acerca de la tarea del día para que Edward no leyera algo sospechoso en mis pensamientos.

El resto del viaje a casa nadie hablo, por fin llegamos, gracias a Dios, no quiero que mis pensamientos me traicionen, cuando entramos en el pórtico de entrada de la casa, baje rápidamente del auto y corrí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi nueva habitación, bueno a la mía y de Jasper, me cambie de ropa rápidamente, me puse una minifalda y un top que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, entonces salí corriendo por las escaleras para ir a la sala, para que todos pudieran ver mi atuendo antes que Jasper y poder desaparecer en nuestra habitación, esta fue mi versión de "Nadie nos moleste, estamos haciendo algo que no es de su incumbencia" sabían que no podían entrar a nuestra habitación, escuchar lo que decíamos o escuchar nuestros pensamientos cuando me vestía de esta manera, me quede abajo el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran ver lo que llevaba puesto, entonces Jasper me vio y rápidamente me tomo de la mano y me arrastro por las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestra habitación.

Lo senté en la cama y alzo las cejas, lo cual causo que me desconcentrara, pero recordé por que lo había llevado ahí, " ahora escucha Jasper, lo que quiero decir ahora es algo que nunca te repetiré y que no puedes repetir, ni siquiera pensarlo!, sobre todo porque esta información seria como matar a Edward!" me coloco en la cama junto al, y me dijo: "me puedes explicar porque te retrasaste y por que tus emociones estuvieron tan extrañas esta tarde?, que es lo que está sucediendo?"

Bueno… ella me dijo que no le podía decir a nadie, pero no puedo guardar un secreto a mi amor, verdad?, me beso suavemente en los labios, sonrío y luego me puso una cara de confusión, Ella?, a ver por dónde puedo empezar, pensé que solo debía hacerlo, por lo que solo empecé a hablar, " Bella ahora tiene 27 años, y ella es profesora de ingles en nuestra escuela", me puse muy atenta a las reacciones de Jasper, me miraba con recelo, solo esperaba su reacción, parecía que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón, excepto, por supuesto que no era posible que lo tuviera, suspiro y me dijo en voz baja: "bueno, creo que entiendo porque no quieres que le diga a nadie, esto va a matar a Edward, y el no tiene ni idea?" sacudí la cabeza "no y no podemos decirle nada, esto es un secreto que no podemos contar" Jasper asintió solemnemente, "El probablemente va a descubrirlo pronto, quiero decir, que reconocerá su olor en cualquier momento", yo asentí, vamos a hablar de eso esta noche le dije, voy a encontrarme con Bella en el estacionamiento de la escuela, el asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, "wow, Bella… aquí" respiraba con calma, " Edward se va a emocionar mucho", sacudí la cabeza rápidamente, ella no quiere que lo sepa le comente, y creo que puedo entender eso, no sé qué haría si aluna vez me dejaras como él lo hizo, me beso apasionadamente en los labios y murmuro "nunca te dejare", me beso suavemente y luego bajo las escaleras, para ver con un control paterno que solo él tiene a los chicos. Yo me entretuve con mi tarea, cuando termine me dirigí a tomar una ducha y trate de distraerme organizando mi armario, mientras también me puse a buscar en el futuro para ver si Edward podría saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, me vi en el interior de un automóvil, probablemente era el auto de Bella, yo estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mirando sus muñecas, viendo su piel suave la cual estaba cubierta de finas cicatrices, soltó un grito ahogado y se sentó en el suelo, bella que era lo que se había hecho a sí misma?!.

**Nota de la traductora:** Que tal, que les parece Alice es bastante importante en la historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios como les decía al principio, me alegran el día, muchas gracias por su tiempo y comprensión, espero tener más afluencia de reviews en este capítulo, tratare bien a mi compu para que no se me revele y no me falle jaja, y así poder actualizar más pronto, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**10 **__**AÑOS DESPUES**_

Esta historia tiene lugar en medio de Luna Nueva, Que pasa si Edward no había vuelto?, Si Bella había envejecido tal como él quería?, se reunirán de nuevo?

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia la escribió Bella Manson a ella le pertenecen los créditos, ella amablemente me autorizo a traducirla, así que la traducción me la adjudico yo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer.

Nota de la traductora: Hola a tods, yo sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero por favor compréndanme el trabajo es un tanto desgastante, aparte mi compu se murió por 4 días fueron los peores días de mi vida, me sentía incompleta, mil gracias por sus reviews que debo decir que fueron poquitos y si me sentí como medio triste pero espero que lleguen más, gracias por el tiempo que se toman en escribirme y en leer, en fin espero que les guste este capítulo,

**Capitulo ****6**

**BPoV**

Conduje lentamente hacia mi sencillo departamento de un solo cuarto, estacione cuidadosamente mi auto, en ese momento recordé mi vieja Chevy, pero no era tiempo de ponerse melancólica, baje del auto y me dirigí a las escaleras, cuando me puse frente a mi puerta y trate de abrirla, me di cuenta que mi mano temblaba tanto que no podía encajar la llave en la cerradura, calma me dije a mi misma, me estabilice la mano, introduje la llave y entre a mi departamento, por un momento me quede inmóvil al oír un ruido que venía de la cocina, santo cielo mi paranoia era mucha, me urgen unas vacaciones, al darme cuenta que era solo snickers que venía a saludar.

Le rasque la parte superior de su suave lomo y la cabeza blanca, mientras caminaba a buscar algo de comida para llenar su plato, el no perdonaba su hora de comida, le empecé a dar sus croquetas e hice una nota mental para comprar algo de comida para perro, Snickers salto a mis piernas mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina, frote con mis dedos mi vientre en círculos, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que me hacía falta un trago.

Puse a Snickers en el piso y me dirigí a buscar en la alacena los ingredientes de una rica margarita de mango, maldición no tenia hielo, bueno ni modo el jugo de arándano podría funcionar para calmar mi sed, se serví un vaso lleno, el liquido fresco se deslizo por mi garganta, haciendo que me calmara al instante, Ay!, justo cuando llevaba la mitad del jugo note como torpemente lo derramaba sobre mis jeans vaqueros, genial!, ahora parecía que me había hecho pipi, como si tuviera 4 años, Como si mi día no hubiera lo suficientemente malo, mis recuerdos me empiezan a traicionar, me pongo a recordar que me he estado tratando de reprimir durante una década y como surgen ellos de la nada de repente, me desmaye en la sala de profesores, y muy probablemente no voy a dormir esta noche, gracias a Alice que se niega a aceptar la historia a medias que le conté esta tarde.

Camine lentamente hacia mi habitación, encendí la luz y solo observo el desorden que había, realmente necesitaba dedicarle un tiempo para limpiar mi cuarto, tal vez este era el momento indicado para hacerlo, solo necesitaba mantener fuera de mi mente a Edward, me senté en el suelo, iba sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor estaba regresando.

En lugar de luchar contra mi mente deje que los recuerdos regresaran a mí, no podía ocultarlo más, pensé en los cientos de veces que Edward había dicho que me amaba, y la única vez que dijo que sus palabras habían sido nada más que mentiras, solo le tomo un tiempo negar todo lo que me había dicho, realmente yo no podía culparlo por no quererme, es decir, el es un vampiro, yo una simple e insignificante humana, a pesar que él podía haber cambiado la situación…

Pero él no había querido, el no quería pasar la eternidad con una aburrida, torpe, poco estúpida como yo, por que habría que hacerlo?, yo no era interesante, inteligente ni hermosa, sentía como las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos y como se extendían en mis mejillas, hacia mucho que no lloraba por él, Snickers puso su cabeza sobre mi rodilla, intentaba reconfortarme, por lo menos el me hacía sentir que me necesitaba, que al menos me querían un poco.

Yo no podía culparlo por no amarme, pero si lo podía culpar por no dejar que me despidiera de el resto de los Cullen, ellos eran como mi segunda familia, y él se los había llevado lejos de mí, tan bruscamente así como me había quitado mi capacidad para amar. Claro yo había amado a Charlie, y todavía me amaba un poco Renne, pero nunca, nunca voy a amar a nadie de la forma en que yo había amado a Edward, con todo mí ser.

Mi dolor y mi tristeza fue sustituida por la ira, el se había ido de mi, había huido peor que un ladrón, como si yo no fuera nada, como si no representara algo importante para él, bueno, quizás no era inmortal, y tal vez yo tenía que comer todos los días, pero eso no significa que me podía dejar a un lado como un… como un… algo no importante, un objeto desechable, maldita sea, yo era importante!

Me senté en el suelo durante un rato mas, revolcándome en mis propios pensamientos de autocompasión y rabia, luego, después de aproximadamente media hora, decidí que debía levantarme y tratar de sacar la mancha de jugo que había dejado en mi ropa, me cambie rápidamente, me puse una camiseta rosa, con la sudadera de la escuela sobre ella y otro par de jeans vaqueros, recogí un poco mas de ropa que necesitaba llevar a la lavandería, pero en estos momentos la lavandería podía esperar, mi estomago gruño reclamando atención, era hora de la cena.

Camine rápidamente hacia la cocina y examine mis opciones, algunos restos de pizza de la noche anterior o podría hacer espaguetis, si definitivamente espagueti era.

Cuanto termine de comer mi cena, decidí que podía hacer mi lavandería para aprovechar el tiempo, mire el reloj y solo eran las 7:00, el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento.

Encendí la televisión y empecé a ver el canal de las noticias. Lo siguiente que supe es que me quede dormida en el sofá y cuando me desperté con dolor de espalda por mi postura eran ya las 11:15 maldición, corrí hacia donde estaban mis llaves y baje corriendo al coche.

Maneje un poco adormilada al estacionamiento de la escuela y mi pulso se acelero al recordar a que venía, mire el reloj, 11:25, tenia exactamente 5 minutos para esconder mis pensamientos y mi ojos hinchados, o simplemente quedarme así.

Alice dio unos golpecitos en la ventana del lado del pasajero, abrí el coche y rápidamente se subió, junto con ella entro una ráfaga de aire frio como ella, la mire con incertidumbre, sin saber qué es lo que quería saber, hola, dijo bruscamente "hola" le conteste, confundida por su tono agudo y agrio con el que me hablo, "Bella muéstrame tus muñecas" Que?, Como podría haberse dado cuenta de eso?, ohh lo olvide, malditas habilidades de vampiro.

Metí la mano cerca de 7 centímetros dentro de mi sudadera y dije inocentemente, "Para qué?", Alice entrecerró los ojos antes de tomar mi mano derecha y tirando hacia ella, enrollo la manga y dio un grito ahogado, hice una mueca mientras recorría con sus dedos fríos mis cicatrices, yo había estado usando maquillaje para tapar las marcas pero ya se había desvanecido, por lo regular siempre me maquillaba los brazos pero no tapaba lo suficiente, así que no podía usar camisas de manga corta, "Bella" dijo Alice en una voz tan baja que me saco de mis pensamientos, tan suave que apenas la escuche, "vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre esto, pero no aquí, Porque no regresamos a tu casa y yo te sigo en mi coche, no quiero que te venza el cansancio excesivo y aparte tengo la sensación de que vamos a estar hablando durante mucho tiempo" Alzo las cejas hacia mí, y yo sabía que no había manera de evitar esto, así pues, solo asentí con la cabeza y dejo mi brazo recargado en mi pierna, salió del auto y se dirigió con su característica elegancia hacia su coche.

Eche a andar mi coche y nos retiramos del estacionamiento, pude ver como Alice se impacientaba conmigo por conducir despacio, pero a quien le importa, me acostumbre a conducir así que Alice tenía que soportarlo, cuando llegue al estacionamiento de mi edificio, encontré un lugar cerca de la puerta, me quite el cinturón de seguridad y rápidamente se abrió la puerta del coche, me di cuenta que Alice ya estaba junto a mí, me agarro del brazo tan pronto puse un pie en el piso y me llevo al edificio, "Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, tengo un vestido que te quedara a la perfección!, recuérdame que te lo tengo que mostrar!" Alice dijo emocionada mientras caminábamos por las escaleras, no me quedo más que rodar los ojos, no había cambiado ni un poco.

Abrí la puerta de la casa, y fuimos recibidas por un Snickers sumamente entusiasta, a mi lado, Alice se congelo, recordé muy tarde su dieta, Maldición, dije en voz baja, me avergoncé mucho por no haber recordado que para Alice sería difícil manejar a Snickers, "no está bien, Bella" Alice me tranquilizo, me apresure a meter a Snickers al baño, le susurre una disculpa mientras le cerraba la puerta, volví a la estancia y vi que Alice ya se había acomodado en uno de mis sillones reclinables, ella parecía que iba a permanecer un largo tiempo. Oh Dios mío, por dónde empezar.

Nota de traductora: Que tal, que les pareció, ya le estamos encontrando forma a la historia, ya muero de ganas de traducir cuando Edward la reconoce, el siguiente capítulo es la historia de lo que paso, ando inspirada así que espero este fin de semana mi computadora me deje subir la actualización, también actualizare mi primer fic "El llamado de la sangre" por si gustan darse una vuelta por la historia, en fin de verdad espero que les guste y tener un poquito más de reviews, yo sé que es solo una traducción, pero de verdad que me alientan a seguir adelante, me alegran el día, muchas gracias a todas, Vanesa gracias por todos tus reviews, espero de verdad sus comentarios, saluditos, nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

_**10 **__**AÑOS DESPUES**_

Esta historia tiene lugar en medio de Luna Nueva, Que pasa si Edward no había vuelto?, Si Bella había envejecido tal como él quería?, se reunirán de nuevo?

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia la escribió Bella Manson a ella le pertenecen los créditos, ella amablemente me autorizo a traducirla, así que la traducción me la adjudico yo, espero que les guste.

Los personajes pertenecen a la genial Stephanie Meyer.

**Capitulo **** 7**

APoV

Bella tiene un perro?, Bella nunca me dio la imagen de necesitar una mascota como compañía personal, y sin embargo ahí estaba ella viviendo sola con un perro, eso fue totalmente inesperado para mí, y no me gustan nada las sorpresas, muy raras veces me sorprenden y ahora Bella lo había logrado dos veces en un solo día, o debería decir, la Srita. Swan. Brinque impacientemente en uno de los sillones de la sala, por que tardaba tanto tiempo?, ya tenía un montón de preguntas acerca de ella!, sabía que era mi deber, que tenía que hacerle muchas preguntas, que teníamos que hablar por un largo rato, así que decidí mejor ponerme cómoda en el sillón de la sala.

Al fin!, pensé al verla, ya me estaba desesperando, Bella entro a la sala de estar, lentamente, mirándome temerosa, espere mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá frente a mí, mientras me decía: "Así que…." Bella estaba definitivamente incomoda, pero yo quería, bueno no, yo tenía que saber esto. "si, um, así que. Que quieres saber?, me dijo ella con nerviosismo, sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de ella, como si le doliera el estomago, "tengo un par de preguntas" le dije, haciendo que mis voz sonara más suave, Bella asintió con la cabeza y me indico que continuara, ella aun parecía enferma, estaba muy pálida, más de lo normal para ser sincera, me levante y la envolví con mis brazos, se relajo un poco, ya cuando la sentí más tranquila regrese a mi sillón, su aroma seguía intacto, no había cambiado ni un poco.

Bella me miro como esperando a que le preguntara, así que aproveche y lo hice, "Por que cambiaste apariencia?", ella estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá, espere pacientemente la respuesta, "yo no quería parecerme a la Bella Swan, que no merece a Edward" murmuro con un hilo de voz y haciendo una mueca cuando dijo el nombre de Edward, Que? Supongo que ella pensaba que eso tenía sentido, que era solo un pretexto para ocultar su sufrimiento, pero esto no tenía sentido para alguien que sabía que Edward estaba locamente enamorado de Bella.

Siguiente pregunta "Que has estado haciendo durante los últimos 9 años y medio?", su voz se escucho apagada cuando respondió: "Nada en realidad", levante las cejas mostrando mi incredulidad, "De verdad, después de que ustedes me dejaron, sin siquiera despedirse, yo entre en una gran depresión" pude ver aun el dolor en sus rostro cuando hablaba de esto, aun le dolía, pero ella siguió hablando. "Yo realmente no hice nada, fui a la escuela, comía y dormía, eso es todo. Charlie estaba muy preocupado por mí, bueno al menos eso fue hasta que el murió, eso fue hace unos 2 años después de que ustedes se fueron. Me fui a vivir con Renee y con Phil, pero ellos siempre estaban de viaje por el trabajo de Phil, y pues Renee al final se canso de mí, porque siempre estaba deprimida, nunca tenía ganas de ir con ellos, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que decidió enviarme a la universidad. Pero en ese momento yo ya estaba cansada de ser un problema para todos, de ser el obstáculo para que siguieran adelante, así que empecé a … um … cortarme. Hasta que Juliana me descubrió" Bella sonrío un poco cuando menciono el nombre de Juliana, Como pudimos permitir que esto le sucediera a Bella?, Edward realmente no creo que la estuviera protegiendo cuando decidió que nos teníamos que ir lejos de ella, cuando me pidió que nunca más viera en su futuro, si tan solo pudiera escuchar todas las cosas terribles que le habían pasado a Bella, pensaría lo mismo si supiera?, Porque lo escuchamos cuando dijo que era lo correcto? Deje de hacerme tantas preguntas cuando Bella empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"Cuando Juliana se entero de lo que me estaba haciendo a mí misma, me hizo detenerme, pidió su cambio a mi dormitorio y me vigilaba todo el tiempo para asegurarse que yo lo había dejado de hacer" Bella sonrío tristemente, "Ella es la razón por la que todavía estoy aquí, de todos modos, después de Juliana me ayudo a no autodestruirme, decidí convertirme en maestra de ingles, me mude aquí y empecé a mejorar, deje de estar deprimida todo el tiempo, ya nada me lo recordaba, ya no me hacia tanta falta como antes, y pues el resto ya lo sabes." Cuando termino su historia, Bella era un ovillo de nuevo, puso su cabeza a descansar sobre sus rodillas, nota mental, algún día me iba tener que encontrar a Juliana y darle un millón de dólares.

Salte del sillón y le di a Bella otro abrazo, me di cuenta de las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro, mire a mi reloj, solo para encontrar que era la 1:30 am, "Quieres ir a dormir ahora?" le pregunte, Bella sacudió obstinadamente la cabeza, "Bella anda, no seas terca", sacudió la cabeza y me dijo: "Tengo algunas preguntas para ti también!", Oh, oh, "Ok voy a responder a todas tus preguntas mañana por la mañana," le prometí, pero Bella se mostro escéptica, "Tengo que trabajar, recuerdas?", upss! lo olvide, ella ya no tenía mi misma edad, todo esto era tan extraño, "Bueno pero puedes pedir un día libre por enfermedad, no creo que estés en las mejores condiciones de ir al trabajo de cualquier manera" ella asintió y se levanto para ir a la cama, cuando llego a la puerta del dormitorio volteo y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, "Tu vas a estar aquí para cuando me despierte, Verdad?", yo asentí y ella desapareció por la puerta de su cuarto.

Ahora entendía perfectamente por que no había querido que Edward supiera quién era, Todo estaba hecho un desastre!, Ella tenía el corazón roto (cortesía de Edward), su padre había muerto, su madre, prácticamente la echo de la casa solo porque era una aguafiestas, y se corto las venas!, ella no se parecía ni un poco a la Bella que todos los Cullen habíamos amado!, y eso sin contar, como podría Edward haber sido tan estúpido?! Porque alguien en su sano juicio puede abandonar a su verdadero amor?, porque no había transformado Edward a Bella cuando tuvo la oportunidad?, pero no, el era todo "no puedo", maldita sea, te tengo novedades amigo, ella quería pasar la eternidad contigo, y tu metes la pata pero bien profundo, eres un gran tonto, el más grande que he conocido!, yo casi deseaba que Edward estuviera leyendo mi mente, que viera toda la rabia que tenia hacia él, todo el coraje, yo sabía que eso lo haría sentir mal. Pero sería malo, más que malo sería un desastre, Bella no quería que Edward supiera quién era ella, aunque en el fondo ella sabía que él la iba a descubrir tarde o temprano, probablemente más temprano que tarde, grrrr, yo necesitaba contarle todo esto a alguien, necesitaba saber que pensaba alguien más acerca de esto, Jasper, no, no lo entendería, Emmett, no, no, era demasiado Emmett, su testosterona hablaría por él, Carlisle, estaba trabajando, Rosalie era demasiado egoísta y mala con Bella, solo me queda Esme, claro! Por supuesto! Porque no lo había pensado antes?.

Vi subir a Bella a la cama y rápidamente se quedo dormida, tan pronto estuve segura que estaba profundamente dormida, corrí hacia abajo por las escaleras, con cuidado de no ir demasiado rápido, alguna persona podía verme, abrí la puerta de mi coche y rápidamente lo eche a andar, iba de prisa, pero mi auto dejo de ser suficientemente rápido a mi parecer, "vamos" le grite a mi coche, iba tan solo a 130 km/hr. Podía correr a casa más rápido que esto. Después de unos 10 minutos, entre en el camino a nuestra nueva casa, a partir de ahí empecé a ser muy cuidadosa con mis pensamientos, los chicos y Rosalie estaban sentados en la sala de televisión, viendo algún reality show raro, "Donde está Esme?" les pregunte rápidamente, todos me miraron sorprendidos cuando los interrumpí, no se habían dado cuenta que llegue, Edward me veía frustrado, porque estaba tratando de leer mis pensamientos pero no lo deje, "Deja de tratar de leer mis pensamientos, Edward, Donde está Esme?" Emmett parecía asustado y solo me dijo, "ella está en su habitación, por qué?", "No es asunto tuyo," le grite mientras corría por las escaleras. Me apresure a la nueva habitación de Carlisle y Esme y casi choco con Esme cuando salió de repente, "Dios mío!, Alice que es lo que te pasa?" Esme me regaño, pero yo no escuchaba, "Tengo que hablar contigo!" ella debió haber oído el sentido de urgencia de mi voz, porque parecía preocupada, "Sobre qué?" me dijo con voz de ternura y comprensión "no podemos hablar aquí" le dije en voz baja, ella asintió y la jale hacia abajo por las escaleras, pasamos por la sala de televisión y salimos por la puerta principal, ignorando totalmente la sonrisa burlona que todo el mundo tenía hacia nosotras, " Y ustedes a donde van?" Nos pregunto Rosalie al vernos, no le hice caso, tenía mucha prisa, tan pronto Esme subió al coche, yo arranque el auto, Esme, Dios la bendiga, no dijo ni una palabra en todo el viaje, en los 10 minutos que hicimos al departamento de Bella ella no pregunto nada.

Cuando entre al estacionamiento de los departamentos apague el auto y Esme me pregunto un tanto confusa, "Que estamos haciendo aquí?", tome una respiración profunda e innecesaria para mi, y le dije " Vamos adentro ahí te mostrare", ella asintió y me siguió hasta el edificio sin protestar, Dios me encanta Esme!, la lleve por las escaleras hasta el departamento de Bella, abrí la puerta detenidamente y vi como Esme entraba confundida, tan pronto entro completamente ella se quedo sin aliento al reconocer el aroma tan familiar que ahí había, me miro con ojos de sorpresa y de un millón de preguntas que había que responderle.

EPoV

Grrr! Porque Alice me bloquea sus pensamientos?, Donde había estado, es la 1:40 de la mañana?, Porque había vuelto por Esme?, odiaba no saber lo que Alice estaba pensando!, "Que fue todo eso? Les pregunte, un tanto exasperado por no saber el secreto de Alice, "no sé", Emmett y Rosalie dijeron al unísono, se sonrieron el uno al otro y volvieron la vista al reality show que estábamos viendo, Jasper tenía cara de culpable, solo se encogió de hombros, le entrecerré los ojos mirándolo sospechosamente, Todo esto se trataba de lo que paso hoy en la tarde entre ellos?, yo sabía que no habían hecho nada, habían bajado demasiado rápido, Que era lo que Alice y Esme sabían que yo no?, levante la ceja hacia Jasper, pero el solo se volteo hacia la TV, así que lo tenía que intentar de un modo diferente.

_Sé__ que estas escuchando Edward, así que deja de hacerlo!, no voy a decirte nada de lo que se!, así que deja de tratar de leer mis pensamientos!, si te dijera, Alice me mataría!, Además no quieres saber nada, confía en mí._

Deje de tratar de escuchar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, que gran ayuda era mi hermano!, aun así no sabía lo que Alice estaba haciendo o lo que sabía!, bueno, tarde o temprano me las arreglare para sacarle información a ella o a Esme, solo necesito tiempo.

**Nota de la traductora:** Bueno, les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ya es un poquito más largo, de verdad espero que les guste, les comunico que empezare a traducir otra historia, que también es muy buena, espero tenga muy buena aceptación, gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen sentir útil y muy feliz, se que hay veces que a algunas lectoras no les gustan las historias y por eso a veces suelen ser ofensivas, chicas si no les gustan las historias simplemente no las lean, de verdad que nadie las obliga, considero que este es un foro abierto en las cuales cada quien puede expresar las ideas que tiene como considere mejor, pero no es justo que ofendan a quien les dedica tiempo, en fin, espero sus comentarios e inquietudes mediante un lindo review jaja, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta historia le pertenece a Bella Manson, yo cuento con su autorización para traducirla, y los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.**_

**CAPITULO 8**

_**PoVEsme**_

¿A dónde diablos me llevaba Alice?, ¿Por qué me ha hecho salir a la 1:30 de la madrugada?, ¿Dónde había estado toda la noche?, Alice por lo regular no era imprudente, y me estaba preocupando, pero no le dije nada, solo esperaría a que ella me respondiera.

Guarde silencio mientras conducía, pude observar como movía su pierna de arriba hacia abajo con ansiedad, podía verse hasta con desesperación, solo esperaba que no tuviera que nada que ver con la depresión de Edward, ya sería mucho para él, pobre de mí muchacho había pasado por tantas cosas, sabía que Alice siempre buscaba la manera de ayudarlo, me dolía verlo, ya no escuchaba música, solo cazaba cuando era absolutamente necesario hacerlo, simplemente no hacía nada. Por lo general se limitaba a mirar a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de ella, todo el mundo la echaba de menos, pero sinceramente no tanto como Edward lo hacía, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan firme en contra de nosotros cuando le propusimos convertir a Bella, hubiera sido tan fácil….

El coche se detuvo súbitamente, Alice por fin volteo a verme con sus ojos grandes, me fije que habíamos parado en un edificio de apartamentos, bueno esto no era lo que yo esperaba, para ser sincera ya no sé lo que esperaba, pero a decir verdad esto nunca paso por mi mente,

¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?, le pregunte a Alice

Ella respiro profundo y respondió: "Vamos adentro y ahí te lo mostrare"

Si esa era la única manera de obtener respuestas lo haría sin preguntar más.

Alice me llevo dentro del edificio, subimos un buen tramo de escaleras y cruzamos un pasillo, ¿Qué se suponía que se iba a mostrar Alice que era tan secreto y que estaba en este lugar que no conocía? Alice se detuvo frente a una puerta por fin y puso su pequeña mano en la chapa y lentamente la giro para abrirla con discreción, entro primero que yo, así que yo solo la seguí, ella me miro expectante mientras cruzaba la puerta, en ese mismo momento me tomo solo un segundo aspirar el aire que ahí había y de pronto solo exclame ¡Bella!, era su olor, era ella.

Me era un aroma tan familiar como el de un ciervo o un oso, pero ¿Por qué esta ella aquí?, ¿Cómo Alice la encontró?, ¿Qué ha estado haciendo?, ¿Cómo esta Charlie?, ¿Qué había estado haciendo desde que nos vimos por última vez en su fiesta de cumpleaños número 18?

Mire a Alice, tratando de comunicarle todas mis preguntas con mis ojos, ya que era totalmente incapaz de expresarlas, ella lo comprendió al verme y me sentó en un sillón antes de empezar a explicarme.

_**APoV**_

Le conté todo, le hable de la muerte de Charlie, de Renee como se la llevo a Jacksonville y como le dio una patada en el trasero cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba su ritmo de vida, de cómo se trato de suicidar y de su nueva apariencia, Esme seguía sentada escuchándome con una expresión de madre preocupada, sin siquiera emitir un murmullo, ella no necesitaba decir nada, podía ver su expresión en su rostro.

Me mira horrorizada, probablemente esa era la misma expresión que yo tenía cuando Bella me conto lo que había pasado, estoy segura de que Esme estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿Cómo pudimos permitir que esto le sucediera a ella?

_**Nota de la traductora: **_Primero que nada les quiero agradecer por todos los fabulosos reviews que he recibido de tods ustedes, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz, por otro lado les quiero ofrecer una disculpa por tardarme tanto, Maby moon les puede corroborar que he por cuestiones fuera de nosotras estamos tardando un poco en actualizar, Marce de verdad que no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, ten por seguro que como muestra de respeto si no siguiera con la historia les avisaría, como prueba de mi arrepentimiento por tardarme tanto hoy les subiré dos capítulos ya que este es cortito, de verdad mil gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por todo, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta historia le pertenece a Bella Manson, yo cuento con su autorización para traducirla, y los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Gracias Marce y Maby por el estirón de orejas por no actualizar pronto jaja**_

**CAPITULO 9**

_**PoVEsme**_

¿Cómo pudimos permitir que todo esto le sucediera a Bella?, todas estas cosas horribles!, Charlie murió, Renne la corrió y ella trato de suicidarse!, ella se lastimo, se hizo daño a si misma!, todo porque Edward era tan malditamente terco!, si amo a mi hijo, pero si él no fuera tan testarudo, no estaríamos en esta situación, y el no sería tan miserable, si tan solo pudiéramos retroceder en el tiempo, por desgracia no podemos, lo hecho, hecho esta, y que había hecho Edward al respecto? Nada.

Mire la forma de dormir de Bella, se veía tan diferente, tenía el cabello rojizo y amarillo, siempre me encanto su cabello castaño, y aunque no podía ver a través de sus parpados cerrados, me di cuenta que habían estado tristes por mucho tiempo. Su piel era fina como el papel, ella tenía casi el mismo color que sus sabanas blancas, y ella era más grande, aun mayor que yo!

Mientras la miraba detenidamente, Bella se giro en la cama, murmuro algo en voz baja y luego abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando me vio dio un grito ahogado, ella entrecerró los ojos tratando de distinguir mi silueta en la oscuridad y me dijo ¿Esme?

Me vio con incredulidad, yo no podía culparla, yo apenas podía creer que fuera ella, que aunque yo no había cambiado mi aspecto desde que nos habíamos visto por última vez, solo pude asentir con la cabeza y regalarle una amplia sonrisa llena de cariño, me regreso la sonrisa pero con cautela con cierto miedo, para mí fue como una invitación para ir a abrazarla, y lo hice la abrace, tratando de ser cuidadosa y suave, tengo que recordar que ella sigue siendo un humano, claro que eso puede cambiar fácilmente.

Al principio sentí como se tenso con el abrazo, pero después de un rato me regreso el abrazo, al separarnos me di cuenta que tenía sus ojos brillantes, llenos de lagrimas, pero a pesar de sus lagrimas y de esa mirada triste que hay en sus ojos, tenía una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, nos quedamos así un buen rato, Bella en la cama y yo de pie delante de ella, nos miramos mutuamente hasta que ella desvió la mirada.

¿Umm Esme? Me pregunta aun sin mirarme

¿Si dime?

Como ¿Cuánto sabes?

Al preguntarme esto finalmente me dedico una mirada y pudo leer en mi expresión que yo ya lo sabía todo, suspiro profundamente y extendió sus brazos hacia mí.

Me senté en la cama junto a ella y saco su brazo derecho para colocarlo en mis piernas, la pálida piel de su antebrazo, la cual debería lucir suave y delicada, está marcada con unas cicatrices delgadas, empecé a recorrer su brazo con mi mano, me hacía sentir que estaba leyendo Braille, con líneas de dolor en vez de letras, voltee a mirar a Bella y ella tenía los ojos apretados, no me quería ver, pero sentí la necesidad de jalar su otro brazo y volverla a abrazar, pobre Bella, la vida no había sido amable con ella, ni con Edward, pero estoy segura que todo esto tiene que cambiar y pronto.

"Tenemos que hablar" le dije con voz seria, porque esto es un asunto serio

Pero entonces recuerdo que ella es un adulto ahora, que ya no me puedo dirigir a ella como la adolecente que conocí, aunque a esa edad era joven aun, solo que ya no puedo hablar con ella como hablo con mis hijos, ha adquirido madurez.

"Está bien" me respondió, pero primero tengo que tomar un buen baño y comer, "Umm ¿Esme?

Adelante ve, aquí estaré ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto hacia el baño y en cuestión de pocos minutos escucho el agua correr.

Aproveche el tiempo que ella duraría en la regadera para pensar en todas las preguntas que puedo hacerle sin que suenen torpes o extrañas para ella, además, todo lo que no me pueda decir se que se lo contara a Alice, y ella es más probable que me cuente todo, así que no todo está perdido, es más difícil de lo que parece, ya que realmente no se me ocurre que preguntarle sin lastimarla o que ella recuerde, lo mas frívolo que se me ocurre preguntarle es, ¿el color de su cabello es permanente?

Así que en cuanto salió del baño fue lo primero que le pregunte, llevaba una camisa rosa claro y un pants negro, se rio en voz baja cuando escucho mi pregunta

No, me dice sacudiendo la cabeza, "Ya está desapareciendo, ¿ves?"

Y si, se veía un poco mas marrón ahora que salió de la regadera, seguí a Bella a la cocina donde se sirvió un tazón de cereal, no termino de servir la leche cuando volteo para preguntarme,

¿Dónde está Alice?

No tenía idea de dónde podía estar Alice, pero sabía que no tardaría en volver solo le pude responder "Ella fue a casa a cambiarse de ropa, y decirle a Jasper que la justificara en la escuela porque no iría", Bella abrió los ojos como platos y pregunto "¿Cuántas personas saben que estoy aquí?, ¡Ella prometió que no diría nada a nadie!

¿Por qué Bella no quería que nadie lo supiera? Entiendo que se siente herida y no quiere saber nada de Edward, pero ¿Y nosotros? ¿Y los demás?, Oh si! Lo olvidaba, el puede leer la mente, que molesto, de todas las habilidades vampíricas que había, justo tenía que tener esa!

Escuche como me gruño o algo así distinguí, de repente Bella se veía muy asustada, algo que definitivamente no me convenía, le sonreí para tratar de calmarla y volvió a tomar su tazón de cereal, solo que ahora masticaba con más cautela.

"Estoy de vuelta", se escucho Alice desde la puerta de entrada, llego a la cocina con varias bolsas en las manos, Bella levanto las cejas, Alice se encogió de hombros y le comento "Esto yo ya no lo quiero",

"Alice, soy mínimo dos tallas más grande que tu" le dijo Bella con mirada cautelosa

Alice giro los ojos y suspiro exasperada "Esta ropa la compre para ti hace un rato, no has cambiado mucho de talla ¿Verdad?", le pregunto a Bella.

Bella giro los ojos, se mordió los labios y le dijo "Antes de convertirme en barbie viviente, tengo algunas preguntas, ¿Recuerdas?"

Alice puso las bolsas en el suelo y se fue al sillón de la sala de estar, llamándonos por encima del hombro, "Termina tu cereal y hablamos", Bella negó con la cabeza, simplemente tiro lo que quedaba de cereal en el fregador de la cocina y se dirige a la sala de estar, camino lentamente detrás de ella y me siento en uno de los sofás, Bella se sienta en una de las sillas frente a Alice quien ya instalada le dice "Muy bien, pregunta"

_**Nota de la traductora: **_Bueno como les prometí hoy subo dos capítulos, los dos son de Esme, que hasta por casualidad llega en día de las madres, la mama favorita, en fin muchas felicidades a todas las mamas que leen la historia y las mamas de las lectoras, muchas gracias por seguirme, por sus reviews, mañana subo una traducción nueva entonces para que se den una vuelta y me digan que les parece, mil gracias de verdad, les mando besitos, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta historia le pertenece a Bella Manson, yo cuento con su autorización para traducirla, y los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.**_

**CAPITULO 10**

_**PoV Bella**_

Jugueteaba con un trozo de mi cabello mientras pensaba en cuál de las miles de preguntas que atraviesan por mi mente en este momento debo preguntar primero, me decidí por la mas fácil de preguntar y de responder,

"¿Y bien que han estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, estos diez años más o menos?

Les pregunte tratando de mantener tranquila mi voz, Esme me sonrió, Alice coloco sus rodillas en el pecho, pensando en cómo respondería mi pregunta,

"todo será sin ediciones", me advirtió, me sonrío y espere su respuesta, "bueno, después de que nos fuimos, partimos a Inglaterra por un tiempo, visitamos el clan de los Denali con frecuencia, vivíamos en diferentes lugares, recuerda que no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo, nada fuera de lo común, nada emocionante" dijo Alice.

Levante las cejas, "¿eso fue todo lo que hicieron?", de alguna manera yo dudaba, "puede que yo sea solo una humana, pero no soy estúpida", junto mas sus rodillas a su pecho, me saco la lengua antes de quedarse callada por unos momentos como pensando en que mas podía decirme o de qué manera decírmelo, con un suspiro, que al parecer daba a entender que había decidido contarme el resto de la historia, lo cual era bueno, porque yo no estaba de humor para pelear con ella, que de cualquier manera no lo hubiera hecho, de verdad que no tenia humor.

"Bueno, como te dije, fuimos a Inglaterra, pero Edward se fue por su cuenta, por 3 años, no se contacto con nosotros por un tiempo, Esme estaba de alguna de alguna manera como con un infarto al corazón durante todo ese tiempo" En ese momento Esme le dio una mirada con reproche a Alice, ella se limito a sonreír, me llamo la atención lo joven que lucio al hacer esto y los años que sentí yo encima, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que yo soy mayor que las dos, claro en años de vida, no en años de muerto viviente.

Después de esto mi curiosidad se reveló, ¿Por qué Edward había dejado a su familia y ni siquiera tenía contacto con ellos?, evidentemente no había sido mi culpa, me dolió al solo pensarlo, pero era la verdad, entonces ¿Por qué los dejo?, sacudí mi cerebro como para limpiar las ideas, pero nada que tuviera sentido se me ocurrió, así que les pregunte "¿Por qué hizo eso?"

Alice y Esme intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Esme volteara hacia mí y me dijera suavemente, "bueno querida, um, bueno, el nunca nos ha dicho porque", levante mis cejas, pero decidí no hacer más preguntas al respecto, tuve la sensación de que nunca me dirían nada de cualquier manera.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un rato mientras pensaba en cuál de las muchas preguntas quería hacer, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estarían dispuestas a responder mis preguntas, así que decidí saltar las preguntas menos importantes y me fui directamente a las preguntas de las cuales necesitaba saber las respuestas desesperadamente, pero al mismo tiempo me invadió un miedo mortal por pensar en las respuestas.

"¿Por qué se marcharon todos? Y sin decir adiós, creo entender porque pero no quiero…"

Alice y Esme intercambiaron otra mirada sospechosa, sus expresiones reflejaron dolor inmediatamente, enterré mi cabeza en mis manos, y sentí la brisa de Esme que corrió a mi lado, a abrazarme, tirando de mí hacia su frio cuerpo, tan suave como el mármol, igual que él lo era.

"¡Dios mío!, queríamos decirte adiós, lo hicimos!, era, buen hay cosas que tú debes saber, pero que no te puedo decir!, me dijo.

Levante la cabeza, retirando mi cabeza de mis manos, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, ¿algunas cosas que no me podían decir?, ¿Por ejemplo?, bueno ¿al menos sabes de alguien que me pueda decir?, le pregunte, sin duda irritada, Alice se inclino hacia mí, todavía sentada en la silla, "Podemos, pero no creo que te gustara la respuesta" dijo con gravedad.

Ella se debe referir a Edward, pero, ¿Qué es lo que Edward sabe que no me había dicho?, el no me quería, por lo tanto se fue, llevándose a mis amigos y familia, y mi sueño junto con él, no les permitió decir siquiera adiós, supongo que sus razones tendría, como, que él no me quiere, o tal vez no era solo eso se canso de fingir.

Mis ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lagrimas al pensar que toda nuestra relación fue una farsa, todas las palabras que me murmuro en las noches, los chistes que solo nosotros entendíamos, los suaves besos que me daba entre clases… rápidamente me quite con la mano las lagrimas de mis mejillas, antes de que pasaran por mi nariz, Esme me abrazo de nuevo, y pronto rompió el contacto y se dirigió a su lugar en el sillón nuevamente, "lo siento querida", me dijo en tono de disculpa, "es solo que no he cazado en un buen tiempo", se auto interrumpió y asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender que entendía su situación.

De repente sonó el reloj de Alice, por lo que todas saltamos del susto, Alice rápidamente pulso varios botones de su extraño reloj de alta tecnología, muy a la moda, por supuesto, y detuvo el ruido, luego en tono gracioso dijo "¿realmente es tan tarde?", mire el reloj colgado en la pared, 12:30, "tengo que llegar a la escuela antes de que el receso haya terminado", Esme también miro su reloj antes de saltar del sillón, "Bueno querida, yo también me tengo que ir, ¿segura que no quieres que nadie sepa que estas aquí?" asentí con la cabeza firmemente, "bueno, entonces tengo que ir a cazar antes de llegar a casa, para que no descubran tu olor en mi".

Me levante del sofá, "lo siento si he causado molestia", Alice rodo los ojos y Esme me abrazo de nuevo, "no seas tonta querida", dijo, "estamos encantadas de volverte a ver", Alice asintió y se abrazo a mí, luego las dos se fueron, dejando mi apartamento solo y silencioso, saque a snickers del baño y salió con ganas de comer, yo solo me limite a un poco de café muy cargado para aclarar mi cabeza.

_**Nota de la traductora: **_Bueno, como les dije hoy era día de actualización, jajá, así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, por fin en sesión de preguntas y respuestas, espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber por medio de sus reviews, el próximo capítulo aparece el PoV de Edward así que manténganse al tanto, jaja, la otra historia que estoy traduciendo también la actualizo hoy, pero un poquito más tarde, porque si no aquí en la oficina me corren, jajá, en fin gracias por su tiempo, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


	11. Chapter 11

_**10 AÑOS DESPUES**_

_**Esta historia le pertenece a Bella Manson, yo cuento con su autorización para traducirla, y los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.**_

**CAPITULO 10**

**APoV**

Esme y yo nos sentamos en silencio en el auto camino a casa, me di cuenta de que no haber dado respuestas satisfactorias a Bella la había lastimado mucho, sentía como que se lo debía, especialmente después de ver el estado en el que se encuentra, se que estamos haciendo un poco mal en no decirle lo pasaba, ella necesitaba saber, pero la única persona que podía darle esas respuestas es Edward, el rompió su corazón, lo justo es que él lo repare, me volví hacia Esme "Nosotras estamos haciendo lo correcto al no contarle ¿Verdad?" Esme suspiro "Eso espero de verdad", sonrío, luego volvió su mirada a la ventana.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, las dos nos quedamos dentro del auto un rato mas, antes de bajar Esme volteo hacia mi "Gracias, me alegra que me hayas llevado a verla", sonrío antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo a cazar en el bosque detrás de nuestra casa. Esta casa en realidad me recordó un poco a la que teníamos en Forks, a las afueras de la ciudad y estaba rodeada de bosque con un camino de entrada que se extiende hacia la carretera, tantas cosas habían cambiado en casi 10 años, después de que Edward conoció a Bella, era más feliz, se involucro más en la familia y nos sentíamos menos culpables de ser felices. Cuando salimos de Forks, todo volvió a ser como antes, solo que era mucho peor sin Bella, por lo menos antes de Bella él no sabía que le faltaba, pero ahora no era más miserable y se desconecto de todo, incluso de la familia, el casi no tocaba el piano, pobre Edward, aunque, si tan solo hubiera escuchado nuestro consejo, y no hubiera sido tan terco, no estaría en este lio para empezar, pero ¿Quién podría culparlo si solo trataba de protegerla?

Tome una exageradamente rápida ducha y saque algo de ropa del closet, arme un conjunto para ponerme y salí corriendo a la escuela, llegue justo a tiempo, al final de almuerzo, me coloque en la silla enseguida de Jasper como si un me hubiera perdido inexplicablemente durante medio día de la escuela y solo hubiera reaparecido, Jasper siguió mirando hacia afuera del comedor, como si no pasara nada, pero todos me miraban con intriga, Emmett me veía con la boca abierta, solo pude reírme de él y los demás se alteraron. Edward entrecerró los ojos, trataba difícilmente de ver lo que estaba pensando, pero de ninguna manera lo conseguiría, no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, comencé a cantar en mi mente las canciones disco que recordaba y así me mantendría durante el tiempo que faltaba para que terminara el desayuno, y un poco después, solo por si acaso.

El resto del día paso normal, bueno en ingles nos pusieron a una anciana como sustituta, era la señora Henshaw, definitivamente Bella era mucho mejor maestra, era tan extraño pensar que Bella, mi mejor amiga Bella era mi maestra, sin mencionar la edad, bueno relativamente, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy como 90 años mayor que ella, en realidad no era tan vieja, pero considerando que en años humanos ella era mayor que nosotros, incluso más que Carlisle y Esme, wow, ese tipo de cosas me aturdían la mente.

Al acercarme al coche al final del día, ya me sentía preparada para el ataque, porque obviamente ya lo había visto venir, me subí al auto junto a Jasper con cierta cautela y Edward empezó a manejar a casa, todos íbamos en silencio, pero solo fue unos instantes, Emmett se aclaro la garganta y Rosalie empezó, "Que diablos, Alice? ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Y Esme, y sospecho que Jasper también está involucrado, llegas a las 2 de la mañana y pierdes la mitad del día de clases sin avisar!" Emmett solo asintió con la cabeza "no tengas secretos con nosotros, Jasper y tu saben ¿no?" Jasper miro avergonzado y asintió, "Alguien sabe más que Rose y yo?" pregunto airadamente Emmett, "!No!" Edward contesto muy molesto, "Yo tampoco se nada" Mire a Jasper y suspiro, realmente tenía que interceder por mi esta vez.

"Realmente lo siento chicos, no puedo decirles nada!, Carlisle tampoco lo sabe, realmente lo siento, pero es que…, no estoy autorizada a decir nada", realmente sentía el no poderles decir nada, pero se lo había prometido a Bella, y yo ya había roto esa promesa contándole a Jasper y a Esme, no podía traicionar su confianza, sobre todo desde que ella me dijo firmemente que no le dijera nada a Edward, yo solo esperaba que ella fuera capaz de perdonarlo y revelarse a sí misma, "Todos ustedes van a saber de qué se trata pronto de todas maneras" sin embargo no sirvió de nada.

Me concentre en el tablero del coche de Edward para que no encontrara nada en mi cabeza, no debía escuchar nada, no sé cuánto tiempo podre mantener el secreto, y solo ha pasado un día.

**EPoV**

Levante las cejas cuando Jasper salió del auto solo, considere que esto tenía que ver un poco con lo de ayer, o mejor dicho, esta mañana, cuando Alice había actuado tan extraño, todavía tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado, entonces le entrecerré los ojos a Jasper, pero el negó con la cabeza en silencio y subió al coche, bien, encontraría otra manera de saber que pasaba, quite el bloqueo mental que tenia por lo general con los miembros de mi familia y sintonice la mente de Jasper.

Cuatro veintenas y siete años atrás, nuestros padres fundaron este continente… esto me hizo que tuviera más curiosidad, ¿Qué era tan importante que no querían que me diera cuenta? Hmmmm, ya lo averiguare, el tiempo me ayudara.

Seguí mi camino en la escuela hasta mi salón de clases, me detuve en el salón de ingles, entre y me detuve bruscamente cuando vi a una señora de edad avanzada detrás del escritorio, ella lucia como un pavo, con la cresta y una papada, me senté en mi lugar y ella se presento como la señora Henshaw, ella sería nuestra sustituta por hoy, no paraba de preguntarme donde estaba la Srita. Swan y si ella me estaba evitando. Pero era una tontería pensar eso, pensar que le gustaba tanto que dejaría de venir a trabajar. Wow ahora si entiendo lo que Bella debe haber sentido en su primer día de clases en Forks, irónico y doloroso al mismo tiempo, el resto del día trate de no pensar en ella, tal como había sido la historia de mi no vida desde hace nueve años y medio.

Durante la comida, empecé a preocuparme por Alice, y luego así como pensé en que ella no estaba, ella apareció de pronto, vi como la mandíbula de Emmett cayo y estoy seguro que mi aspecto era muy similar, esto era muy típico de Alice, una vez más me pregunte qué es lo que estaba pasando con ella y Jasper, y ahora también con Esme, el almuerzo termino de repente, pero nosotros la emboscaríamos en el auto y ella lo sabía.

_**Nota de la traductora: **_Bueno, bueno, aquí les traigo la actualización de la historia, mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus alertas, como historia favorita, de verdad me hacen el día, trato de contestar todos los reviews que me mandan, como les prometí este capítulo aparece el PoV de Edward pero por hoy es medio intrigante nada mas, el próximo es muy prometedor jaja, ya está listo solo falta mecanografiarlo y listo, de estos días no pasa, la otra historia también la actualizo hoy así que se las recomiendo jaja, a ver qué les parece, gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**10 AÑOS DESPUES**_

_**Esta historia le pertenece a Bella Manson, yo cuento con su autorización para traducirla, y los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer.**_

**CAPITULO 12**

_**PoV Bella**_

Simplemente el café tan fuerte que tenía en mis manos no me podía ayudar, tampoco los tres advil, seguidos de un trago de agua que hizo que me atragantara por lo rápido que los bebí, Snickers hizo un ruido que sospechaba sonaba como una sonrisa, lo fulmine con la mirada hasta que hizo esos ojos de perrito regañado tan adorable que no pude resistir flexionarme a su altura para rascarle la cabeza un poco. Lo alimente y le di un poco de agua limpia antes de dirigirme a mi habitación para poder tomar una siesta, pero por desgracia no pude conciliar el sueño, los pensamientos no me dejaban en paz, se seguían unos a otros en el interior de mi cerebro cansado. Sabía que tenía que levantarme, pero mi cerebro estaba tan cansado, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para calmar las voces de mi cerebro y relajar mi cuerpo?, tenía que ser algo que no me representara pensar mucho, ¡Aja!, puedo llevar a caminar a Snickers, pobrecito de mi cachorro lo tengo que forzar para ir, soy una mala dueña de una mascota.

Muy satisfecha de mi idea, salte de la cama y como era de esperarse muy pronto me vi en el suelo, gracias a que me había retorcido tanto en las sabanas que fueron las que me traicionaron, Snickers no parecía dejar de divertirse mientras yo estaba cerca, desde donde estaba se escucho de nuevo como si se estuviera riendo, me siguió hasta la cocina, tome la correa que estaba en la manija de la puerta y se la puse en el cuello a Snickers, ya estábamos caminando por el pasillo cuando me di cuenta que probablemente no debería salir de la casa solo con mi sudadera, corrí al departamento a cambiarme, brinque cuando escuche el timbre del teléfono, abroche mis jeans y tome el teléfono.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Hey!", era Matt, "¿Te sientes bien?" ¿Quieres que pase a visitarte para ver si necesitas algo?", maldita sea, era insistente, no me sorprendería si se relacionara con Mike, ¡Ja!

"No, gracias Matt, estoy bien, solo necesitaba un día libre ¿Sabes de casualidad a quien pusieron a cubrir mis clases?"

"Um… creo que a la señora Henshaw" Maldición, a mis estudiantes no les cae bien, y en realidad no los culpo, esa mujer parece un pavo y es demasiado aburrida.

"¡Ok, gracias por llamar Matt! Nos vemos mañana" colgué y tome la correa de Snickers antes de que me distrajera con cualquier otra cosa.

Volvimos a salir al pasillo, Snickers iba tan rápido que llegamos muy rápido a la calle, yo solo lo seguía caminando, no tenía humor para volver al departamento y tener tiempo para pensar. En este momento, mis pensamientos pueden ser peligrosos, no puedo lograr que mi mente se distraiga, no pensé que ver a Edward fuera buena idea, pero al mismo tiempo anhelaba escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios como lo hacía antes, pero yo no podía saber si él había estado fingiendo en el tiempo que duro nuestra relación, y eso definitivamente dolía mas, el pensar que había estado profundamente enamorado de mi y en un momento ya eso no existía, así como el me lo había confirmado.

No podía creer mi mala suerte, yo realmente no quería que el supiera, no quería que se enterara, supongo que esto podría ser un pequeño problema, teniendo en cuenta que íbamos a vernos todos los días de la semana durante el resto del año escolar. Esto puede ser un poco problemático si quería implementar mi plan de evitarlo.

Snickers empezó a gemir, lo que hizo que me saliera de mis pensamientos, wow, habíamos caminado, mas bien, había arrastrado a Snickers un largo camino desde el edificio, me di vuelta y emprendimos el regreso hacia el edificio.

EPoV.

Grrr, Alice estaba logrando enfurecerme, eso sin contar a Jasper y ahora también Esme, el ser un lector de mentes me había acostumbrado a saber ciertas cosas. Corrí por las calles en mi coche con la ventana abierta para que entrara el aire, necesitaba despejarme, ya hacía mucho tiempo que me había deshecho del Volvo plateado, su olor estaba impregnado en el, frene bruscamente cuando vi a una persona caminando con su perro, era extraño, ¿Por qué no había escuchado sus pensamientos para prevenirme que había alguien?

Me di cuenta que era la Srita. Swan y su perro, ella al parecer, había escuchado el coche y volteo a verme, sus ojos se agrandaron y pude escuchar su jadeo, el cual poco a poco desapareció, parecía que se estaba tranquilizando.

"Hola Edward", dijo ella, con su voz que temblaba un poco, me pregunto que le pasara, estaba actuando como si estuviera nerviosa, pero ¿Era por mi culpa?, tal vez ella sabía lo que yo era, la idea me vino a la mente antes de que pudiera detenerme a mí mismo, definitivamente estaba paranoico, ¿No?

"Buenas tardes, Srita. Swan, hoy no fue a la escuela, ¿Se siente bien?"

Estoy bien, me respondió, "Gracias por preguntar"

Nos quedaos así durante un tiempo, ella se veía incomoda y yo me quede sentado, tome una respiración profunda para preguntarle por que no le agradaba, pero su olor me invadió, su aroma era inconfundible, era el aroma de mi hermosa Bella, volví a tomar una respiración profunda y lo supe, ¡es ella!

_**Nota de la traductora: **_Hola hola, bueno me tarde un poquito pero enserio que traía en la mente la actualización, aquí en el trabajo me traen loca y con poco tiempo, ya por fin la descubrió, el otro capítulo también es cortito pero es de mas revelaciones, ustedes me comentan si quieren leerlo hoy en la noche o mañana temprano, y por cierto ya entramos en junio por fiiin, ya son menos días para el gran estreno, y claro que estoy ya preparándome para ver el ultimo tráiler el domingo en la entrega de los premios MTV, en fin, gracias por sus reviews de verdad que me hacen sentir en las nubes, me emociono toda cuando los leo, mil gracias, la otra historia que estoy traduciendo también la actualizo hoy en un ratito mas, y por último, hace una semana aproximadamente me robaron mi cuenta de Hotmail, me enoje mucho y grite muchísimo porque en ese correo estaba toda mi vida, pero pues ni hablar, como no pude hacer nada para rescatar la cuenta abrí otro correo, entonces si quieren platicar o aclarar algo con gusto las agrego a mi MSN, solo mándenme su correo por un PM e inmediatamente las agrego, en fin gracias por su tiempo, nos leemos pronto, saluditos.


End file.
